Not the same
by Yuna Aoki
Summary: Near es igual que L. Habla, se mueve, cavila, respira como él. Y, sin embargo, no es él. No son lo mismo. Y eso Light lo sabe muy bien. [Drabble. Spoilers]


Y… otro drabble. Es algo que leyendo los tomos ocho y nueve, con todo lo de Mello y Near, no he podido evitar pensar. Este drabble lo he escrito después del tomo 9, pero en principio está situado en medio de éste, en una de las conversaciones tira y afloja entre Near y Light.

Sólo quería dejar patente que a Near como sucesor NO LO TRAGO, y preparo otro fic-análisis que lo demuestra. He dicho XD

Como siempre, muy cortito. Thanks a Gaby por volver a betear (gracias, nena, me has emocionado, sob, sob) y… ¡echadle un vistazo, que no os cuesta nada!

-Spoilers capítulo 25 del anime y adelante-.

_Near__ es igual que L. Habla, se mueve, cavila, respira como él. Y, sin embargo, no es él. No son lo mismo. Y eso Light lo sabe muy bien_.

**Not**** the same**

_No es lo mismo._

Esas son las únicas palabras que acuden a la mente de Kira. A sus oídos llega la infantil e impersonal voz de su interlocutor a través de los cascos, y cada sonido se escapa en la lejanía, puesto que él no escucha. Near divaga ininterrumpidamente sobre Mello, el dichoso cuaderno, la estúpida norma falsa. El detective habla en cifras, en porcentajes, en probabilidades. Expone sus teorías después de someterlas al exhaustivo chequeo de la censura; no sale de sus labios una sola letra de más, para que no haya absolutamente nada que transmita a Light una información que Near le desea ocultar. Cada frase, comentario y expresión está planeada al milímetro, y el segundo L no puede evitar recordar a su predecesor.

Pero no, no. _No es lo mismo._

Se pregunta por qué. Por qué si la dicción es exacta, si los rasgos psicológicos son idénticos y la falta de ética ante el ansia de corroborar sus teorías es calcada, _no es lo mismo. _Le da vueltas a esa pregunta mientras, hablando con un rastro mordaz en la monocorde voz, Near prosigue su batería de cuestiones llenándose la boca con frases que suenan _tan L _que Kira se replantea el por qué con más fuerza cada vez.

¿Por qué, si el sucesor se crió en el mismo lugar, si posee el mismo coeficiente intelectual, si se deshace en excentricidad de la misma manera, _no es lo mismo_¿Por qué, si incluso el mismo Kira sólo oyéndolo pronunciar el hiragana podría _jurar _que ambos prodigios comparten varios rasgos físicos y más de un rictus facial, _no es lo mismo_?

Unos días después, y muy a su pesar, Light consigue esclarecer su duda.

Near no es lo mismo porque no es _él_. Y por más que se comporte, razone y hable como él, para Kira no será lo mismo jamás. Porque Kira, desde su trono de omnipotencia, sabrá siempre que el que está detrás de la línea telefónica no es ni será nunca más L.

Porque, a pesar de que el comportamiento del chico es mimético al de L, por mucho que su cerebro sea retorcidamente análogo al del detective y diametralmente opuesto al suyo, la certeza de que él está muerto y no regresará le impide evocarlo al hablar con alguien como Near.

Por eso no vuelve el cosquilleo de emoción en la boca de su estómago, el burbujeo de nerviosismo de antaño, cuando las astutas acusaciones de su antítesis caían como bombas sobre él, siempre cubiertas con una aparentemente inocente capa de miel y nata.

Por eso ahora el reto que le supone el detective no es divertido ni enriquecedor, sino que se convierte en un trago desagradablemente molesto, ásperamente amargo, que se atora sin remedio en su garganta.

Kira comprende que nunca más se topará con él y que, por lo tanto, _nadie será lo mismo_. Nadie le parecerá lo mismo. Nadie podrá sustituirlo.

No a él. No para él.

-¿Me escuchas, L?

Light sale de su ensoñación. N sigue en la conexión.

-Sí, claro.

Near, desde su butaca en la SPK, entorna los ojos.

_8 por ciento._

º-º

C'est fini. ¡Muchas gracias por leerme X3!

Como habréis notado, hago referencia al 7 por ciento de probabilidades que según Near tiene el segundo L de ser Kira. (Nota; no pongo el simbolito de porcentaje porque fanfiction no me deja, sob. ¡Sé que queda mal, leches!)

Y ahora, as always… ¡Un review nunca viene mal para espolear a una autora! (indirecta, indirecta) ¡Estiraos un pelín, venga!

A la de tres… Una, dos¡GO!

_Yuna__ Aoki _

PD. Abajo Near. ¡Buuh! XD Es broma, es broma.


End file.
